History untold
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: Yeah so it's been done. Not original and so very old, but can't really think of much. Before Lucifer's fall and the story of a young fledgling once in his care. Her life with him and her sacrifice to make sure he lived on. May go up in rating.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own SPN. Love the show! I do own my OC's though!**

**So basically this is me trying this again and writing a story for this fandom and using the past and Heaven for the setting. I am bored and not at the same time. My friend says I'm going to be overwhelming myself with stories, but I have no idea what to do in some of my other fanfic's, so now I'm just waiting for inspiration to hit me upside the head and say, "Get back to work!"**

**Anyways a little back story behind this:**

**?-Oc was kidnapped by demons and raised by them. Has a twin.**

**Rifel-Oc. (?'s) twin, hates her and mistrust's her. Was raised by Michael and the rest of the original four.**

**Airthafel-Oc. Demon that kidnapped (?) and raised her for mysterious reasons. Gender is debatable. I haven't really decided myself. And he, or she, is dead. Had to kill them...sadly.**

**Anyways! Please enjoy!**

**/**

Lovely soft blonde that glistened with the colors of breaking dawn. Beautiful winter blue eyes surrounded by rings of gold and bronze orange. She wore a white dress and hid her wings. She held tightly onto her stuff doll which was in the shape of a puppy.

Her small wings also reflected the new morning sky in all it's entirety. She shivered in place when she was met with silent glares of the other fledgling's. She wavered between running away and staying. She chose to run and not look back. Eventually she came to a stop right in front of a garden gate surrounded by prickly thorns.

She let her tears fall.

_"I hate it here!"_ Hiccup, _"Everyone's mean and cruel! I wanna go back to Airthafel and Irin!"_ She fell to her knees and wept.

/

She woke up again to find herself in the room that had been prepared for her. She **hated** it. She hated everything here. As well as everyone. She held onto her stuffed animal tightly against her chest and curled herself into a ball.

_"I don't want to wake up ever again if I have to stay here! I definitely don't want to wake up to see this room!"_

Autumn colored vines wrapped around her with amber forming in open spots making it look like she was inside a jewel. She never heard the door opening or someone screaming when they saw her.

/

Ten days passed and she remained the same. Trapped in her own little world where she remained with her family and where she hadn't been born as an angel. She never realized how dangerous she had become trapped in that fake world.

Because in the real world she remained in amber stone and attacked every angel that came too close. She killed four that were dumb enough to not heed the warnings. Each time smiling as she did so.

The Archangel's had attempted to reach her, but each time she screamed out in pain. When they ignored her screams the shadows in the room swirled and took form of leviathons. They had no choice but to quit when that had happened.

However...

"...You reek of darkness just as she does...perhaps next time if you are not with your breathern we will allow you to go to her...Morningstar..."

Lucifer glared at the dispersing levianthon. He walked away with his brothers towards the door where a young blonde child same in appearance with the other in the room except for eyes and wings waited. She ran up to Michael smiling when he came out. His brothers chatted with the young fledgling while he walked away in thought to the creatures words.

/

He came at night when the rest were asleep in their rooms. He snuck in quietly watching for any guards.

Eventually he reached the room and snuck in. This time around the vines didn't attack him and the shadows only remained as shadows watching him even though he noticed the slight hesitation. He lit up the room with presence, but decided to tone it down.

Once he reached the bed where the young fledgling slept crystallized he placed his hand on the smooth amber crystal. It glowed softly and then dimmed. It did this a number of times and Lucifer thought, 'Rhythmatic...like a beating heart.'

He closed his eyes and laid his head down softly above the amber. He didn't see the twitch in her hand.

/

Eventually her fantasies stopped being dreams and they became nightmares. Or more specifically _memories._ She screamed until her throat was raw. Cried until she had no tears left, and did it all over again.

She whispered with her raw throat,_"Liar...you promised you'd give me a name...you promised..."_

/

Lucifer noticed the small things. The little twitch in her hands when spoke. The quiet snore he heard once in awhile. The way she'd open her lips and drool as if eating something wonderful.

What he noticed most often though was her smile. The way she looked with one on her face. She looked as if she were truly joyful.

That's why he knew something was wrong when she started crying and screaming. He wasn't always there to hear her, but then again hardly anyone had bothered trying to get her out now. No one visited and no one cared.

Often times he'd find himself sneaking out to spend the nights watching over her. The vines and shadows accustomed to his presence now. He found out over the times he spent in the room that the vines and shadows came from her grace and not from the garden below.

How anyone ever thought that was beyond him. It was a stupid idea and how anyone could've thought of it was really stupid. Lucifer however sighed and pulled out a story book. Often times he came here with a book. One he would read to her before departing. This time the story was "I will always love you".

Lucifer started reading. His voice smooth like silk and soft like rose petals.

**"Once it was there I couldn't help myself. Once I saw him I fell. It was inevitable and I think even if I had tried I still would've fallen for him.**

**He was sarcastic and a sadist but...he had his good qualities too."**

Lucifer's voice drifted off, but the fledgling could hear every single word. It calmed her like always. She didn't know whose voice it was only that every time her pain became too much they would be there reading to her. She loved those times and cherished them.

During those times she forgot all about her fantasies and imagined the stories she heard instead. Today was different though. She finally wanted to wake up from her nightmares, but only because she was coward. Only because she knew that out there, there was someone who cared. Someone that would chase away her bad memories and dreams.

Slowly her eyes cracked open. Slowly the vines slithered away. Slowly the amber prison chipped away. Slowly the shadows faded back into normal shadows.

And then... she woke up with her royal blue eyes surrounded three golden rings staring into royal blue eyes of the same shade.

Tears trekked down her cheeks and her hoarse voice whispered to him. Asking him one simple question,_"What is my name...?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SPN. Just my OC'S which *SPOILER* I plan on killing off in the end *end of SPOILER***

**Now back to the main story...**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Michael was starting to get on his nerves and it wouldn't be long before he snapped himself. Then he felt the grip on his clothes tighten considerably and realized that he needed to remain calm otherwise the little one behind him would run away. Sighing Lucifer took one last breath of calmness before it all went bad.

"Why shouldn't I take her under my wing Michael?"

Michael glared at him, "Because she already has someone taking care of her and you have Rifel to look after like the rest of us!"

Now it was Lucifer's turn to glare. All honesty he didn't want to look after the brat. She got on his nerves and her personality was starting to take after Michael and Raphael. It was annoying to be wholeheartedly honest. He looked down at the tiny figure below him.

His royal blue eyes were met with royal blue and gold. Those eyes screaming at him not to leave her. He couldn't ignore them. Not for long at least. Mentally he sigh, outwardly he glared at Michael. Time to take this to father if he wanted to win.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

God listened to his son's fight. Michael arguing that Lucifer already had a responsibility and that the fledgling already had a caretaker so he should just leave it. Lucifer disagreeing wholeheartedly and saying that he was more than capable of taking care of two fledgling's need be. The argument went back and forth until it became a contest of insults and verbal abuse. God finally had enough and he stood.

That shut them up quick. Lucifer watched Father kneel down to eye level with the young fledgling behind him.

God smiled softly at his daughter. He could see the potential she had and the potential she had for more. He saw her leading armies, climbing ranks, and turning enemies into comrades. She would become a magnificent Angel. God chuckled softly and lifted the young child into his arms.

She would need a proper caretaker however if she were to reach that potential. A proper teacher and a proper Archangel. He handing the shaking child to Lucifer and said, "Take great care of this one Lucifer. She will be joining you and your brothers soon if you do."

Lucifer could jump for joy and laugh in Michael's face if he wasn't trying to a responsible adult. However he couldn't contain the smile he had on his face. Michael looked absolutely shocked by the choice but accepted it nonetheless. God smiled and walked away. Lucifer looked down at the young soon to be angel in his arms and said, "We did it! We won, Rix."

He saw her eyes widen at the name. In her hoarse voice she asked, "Rix? Is...that..me?"

Lucifer chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Of course! I can't simply keep referring to as 'she' or 'young fledgling' all the time!"

Rix's eyes watered and she smiled showing teeth, "I...want to hear more about my name, please...Lucy?"

Lucifer's eyes softened, "Of course, Rixafel. Of course."

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

They spent their first day together talking about their likes and dislikes. About anything that came to mind. The two bonded together quickly and already they inseparable. Lucifer would tell her stories about his childhood and she would tell him hers.

"Well when Airthafel came back ghat day he was super, super, supper grumpy. He kicked the chair and mumbled how he should never go fishing alone ever again. That's when Rixa noticed he was dripping wet. Rixa tried not to laugh (honest to heart she tried!) But Rixa did."

Lucifer chuckled softly at her declaration, "Reminds me of that one time Gabriel tried fishing and ended up being chased by a giant octopus. Oh, that was one for the books."

"Haha! Was the octopus pink with purple hearts?"

"That's how young Gabe described it as. Why?"

"Heheh! Airthafel met the exact same octopus and Rixa had to rescue him from its slimy tentacles." Rixa sighed, "Rixa still remembers the feeling of slime all over her...if anyone ever needs saving from a giant octopus Rixa's the first one leaving."

Lucifer burst out laughing, "How cruel little Rix! And here I was thinking that you and I could start a band of giant octopus saving hero's." Rixa grinned and shook her head, "Nope! Every angel for themselves unless it's Lucy!"

Lucifer smiled, "Aw~ I'm honored you feel that I'm worth saving from giant octopus'."

"Hihihihi! Of course Lucy is worth saving! Lucy's the only kind person, besides Lucy's dad, whose been nice to Rixa. Everybody else..." her eyes turned pale blue, "...is mean because she was raised by Airthafel. Airthafel who taught Rixa all sorts of thing. Airthafel taught Rixa how to be creative and make use of simple things.

Airthafel taught Rixa how to cook and how to respect all life that is taken. Airthafel taught Rixa how to speak to those that can't. He taught Rixa about life and death. He taught Rixa about LOVE. He taught Rixa about all sorts of things."

Her eyes got glassy and Lucifer could see the tears ready to fall. He knew Rixa's past; it was a report he read needing his signature. The fledgling had been taken by a fallen angel at birth and raised by other fallen angels as well as a few demons. It was no wonder why the others saw her as one. What made him see otherwise?


End file.
